Nothing's Changed
by disturbinglyprofound
Summary: Seamus is still in love.


**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing but the plot.**

**Nothing's Changed**

Seamus had just settled on a bar stool and ordered a frothy butterbeer when he heard her voice.

Hannah, the wife of his good friend Neville, was the barmaid tonight, and was very careful about how much liquor she handed out. She treated each of her patrons like family, and that was probably why witches and wizards alike flocked to the Leaky Cauldron. The pair had brought life back to the gloomy bar, charming it with their sweetness and welcoming natures. It was really no wonder that they had gotten together.

"Here you go, Seamus," she smiled, but he was barely listening to her. His gaze was fixed on the stage, where brave souls could go up and serenade the audience with their voices. There was a young woman up there, her thick dark hair pulled up into a ponytail, her eyes closed as she belted out one of Celestina Warbeck's greatest hits.

"She's great, isn't she? I never knew Parvati could sing like that," said Hannah, wiping a glass. Seamus said nothing – his thoughts were elsewhere.

She had a beautiful voice, nothing like the high-pitched way she spoke. The five years after the War had been good to her, though the scar on her face remained, evidence of what she'd experienced. He hadn't seen her since the Battle of Hogwarts, when they'd fought side-by-side for their friend Harry. And now, as he watched her, he was utterly mesmerized.

They'd dated once or twice at school, but had been more friends than anything else. Like many Gryffindor girls, Seamus had figured she fancied Harry. When he saw her at the Yule Ball with him fourth year, he'd never been so jealous in his life. Of course, when he saw her dancing with the unfairly good-looking Beauxbatons boy could have rivalled it. He had never been sure of her feelings for him, even though he was fairly sure of his. While they had been good friends, he had always wished they could be something more. And seeing her now was only a justification of that feeling.

Parvati finished the song, curtsying to the round of applause from the audience. A smile came to her face, somewhat disfigured by the long, jagged line running down one cheek, but still beautiful, Seamus realized. She left the stage, choosing to walk in his direction. He wasn't sure of if he should say hello or pretend nothing had happened.

"Could you get me a butterbeer, please?" she asked Hannah.

"Of course." Hannah replied. "Hold on, there's some in the back." When the blonde disappeared, Parvati slid into the seat beside him. He didn't look at her, and from the corner of his eye, he could see her playing with her napkin. His palms were sweaty, and he rubbed them quickly on his trousers. Hannah returned with Parvati's butterbeer in a large, clear mug. "How's the butterbeer?" she asked Seamus.

Parvati turned to look at him, her eyes widening. "Seamus?"

"Er, hi," he said awkwardly. "How've you been, Parvati?"

"I... I've been fine. You?"

"Fine."

Hannah was watching their exchange with a knowing little smile on her face. "I'll be back in a moment," she said finally.

Seamus and Parvati looked down at their drinks, an uncomfortable silence falling over them. He chanced a glance over at her, and the side of her face with the scar was turned toward him. He looked at it, wishing, not for the first time, that he could've been there to stop the scar from marking her face – causing her pain.

He had never seen Parvati so quiet before - _ever_. Usually, she was a chatterbox, and he'd found his hours filled pleasantly with the sound of her incessant babbling. But now, it was pin-drop silent. All around them, people carried on their own conversations, but at the counter, there was nothing but steady breathing.

"Where've you been, Seamus?" asked Parvati, her voice quiet.

"Around," he answered. "Odd jobs. No one's really hiring."

"I know," she said. "I've been looking everywhere."

They looked up at each other, their eyes meeting quickly. Parvati was the first to look away.

"I –" Seamus said. Parvati stared at him. "I've..."

"I've missed you too," she finished, smiling. "Still the same Seamus."

She was right in that respect. He was still the same awkward, lovesick Seamus he had been at Hogwarts, but then, at least, he'd done a good job of hiding it. By the way she was smiling at him now, it was apparent that she'd noticed something else. There was nothing, even after five years, that had changed about his feelings for her.

"You're –"

"Not the same Parvati, I know," she sighed. "It's just... things have changed, y'know?"

Seamus nodded.

"My sister's an Unspeakable," said Parvati. "Top-secret, hush-hush. She could never keep a secret, though. I don't understand how they hired her."

He chuckled a bit with her. "And Lavender?" he couldn't help asking.

Parvati half-smiled. "She's working at the Daily Prophet. Fashion reporter."

"Figures."

"I know."

He finished his butterbeer, wiping the froth away with his sleeve. Parvati had barely touched hers.

"Are you going to finish that?" he asked politely.

Parvati stifled a laugh. "When did you start asking people permission before stealing their drinks?" she teased.

"You're the one who said things have changed," Seamus pointed out. Her grin sobered.

"Yeah." She pushed the mug toward him. "Drink it, Seamus. Don't ask for permission, or I'll have to hex you."

He did as he was told. Hannah returned in the meantime, and resumed her cleanup. When Seamus was finished, he summoned the little Gryffindor courage he had remaining to ask Parvati to go for a walk with him.

"Okay," she said. "It's getting late, anyway."

He helped her put on her coat, slipping it on as easily as they had rekindled their friendship. Things had changed, but it was nice to see so many others stay the same.

"Don't wait up, Hannah," called Parvati. The blonde behind the counter grinned and waved.

"I always knew you two had something special," she said back. Parvati paused.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing," said Hannah, a sneaky, utterly un-Hufflepuff smile on her face.

Parvati looked to Seamus, who smiled clumsily. She smiled back after a moment.

"Still the same Seamus," she said softly, as he opened the door for her.

* * *

**A/N:** So. How'd you like it? Thoughts? Suggestions? Constructive criticism? All welcome! =) Pretty please with icing sugar on top. Really.


End file.
